


Toma Una Descision

by SherryMoonZombie



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Michael Myers/Anna The Huntress (La Forma Y la Liebre)
Genre: Celos, Coqueteo, F/M, IRA - Freeform, acoso, atracción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryMoonZombie/pseuds/SherryMoonZombie
Summary: El que no arriesga no gana.





	Toma Una Descision

Esto siguió sucediendo cada vez mas, si no era él, era ella, lanzándose indirectas uno al otro con sus miradas eternas desde la distancia en la fogata, para los otros asesinos era extraño y ciertamente les tenia impacientes, fue tan sutil que al principio no se dieron cuenta pero, a medida que salían de sus respectivos juicios comenzaron a notar ciertos aspectos en cada uno.

Ella le miraba y le seguía hasta que desapareciera de la niebla, no iba mas allá pero estaba claro que nada mas importaba alrededor cuando èl estaba cerca, su propia cara tendía a hacer muecas cuando lo veía notarla. Y si hubo mas conejos muertos dejados en Haddonfield al terminar su juicio en el lugar.

Él... seguía siendo èl, pero sin duda se ponía mas derecho cuando aparecía en su visión, la veía sin pestañear, casi seguro que así era, porque no giraba su cabeza a ninguna parte si no desaparecía a juicio, se quedaba quieto casi temiendo asustarla, y bueno la vibra en el lugar era ciertamente pesada, tanto que hacían lo posible por no bloquear su visión cuando los veían "comunicarse" entre si, de vez en cuando veían asentimientos ir de aquí a allá, pero nunca se reunían a hablar o al menos a sentarse, a excepción de una vez cuando Anna decidió sentarse con Evan a conversar sobre sus respectivos reinos, intercambiando ideas entre si, estaban tan absortos que ambos no notaron a La Forma sentarse cerca de ellos, bueno al lado de Evan, estaba tan quieto que todos alrededor guardaron silencio sin pensarlo 2 veces, solo el fuego y la voz de Evan se escuchaba, ya que Anna solo miraba al silencioso asesino al lado de Macmillan, notando como las manos pálidas sostenían el cuchillo de cocina con impaciencia, se despidió de Evan y se fue a su reino, sonriendo por lo bajo eso si, con un Evan completamente despistado, ya que al girar no había nadie mas que los otros asesinos, retomando sus conversaciones.

                                                                      

...

   Una semana después.

 

Ciertamente ese día no fue el mejor para La Cazadora, o al menos el juicio que acababa de librar, 1 de sus presas logro escapar con el odiado golpe decisivo, era la niña oscura, toda la partida se escondió de ella como la presa cobarde que era, estaba que echaba humo y ciertamente no estaba de humor para interactuar con los demás, no es que alguien fuese a detenerla ni nada pero hasta el simple roce de miradas le erizaba la piel en escozor, por lo que esta vez ni Evan se atrevió a molestarla, paso de largo a los demás quienes estaban en sus asuntos platicando entre si, cuando cierta figura la estaba mirando a lo lejos, habían pasado un par de semanas desde que le dejo a la liebre su presa perdida, con tanto odio irradiando de ella que incluso su agarre le estaba haciendo estragos al mango de la hacha, por lo que esta vez le ayudaría a bajar su enojo ¿que clase de compañero seria si solo ignorara su problema? ademas estaba bastante seguro de apreciar un espectáculo si hacia lo que tenia pensado en mente, por lo que, no pensaba perder tal oportunidad.

 

  ...

 

Ya había pasado gran parte de su enojo implacable, el ciervo que siempre merodeaba su bosque pago caro su atrevimiento esta vez, se imagino abriendo al cabeza de la arpía que había arruinado su juego hace rato, y ahora un par de arboles estaban tomando su lugar, no importaba, al final volverían a la normalidad en un par de horas, no podía creer que a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo aquí, se había confiado de esa niña, y eso le costo la partida perfecta, todos los demás lo pagaron pero una logro esquivarla y eso la enfurecía tanto como hace 1 hora atrás, la muy perra la había esperado en la orilla de la salida, burlándose de su descuido, pero se lo pagaría caro la próxima vez, por lo que tendría que seguir practicando su caza para cuando llegara el momento, comenzó a apilar la leña para el fuego, era mejor aprovechar su desgaste en algo satisfactorio como una buena comida asada al fuego lento, que valga de algo haber matado a ese ciervo sin culpa alguna.

Poniendo al ciervo sin vida sobre su mesa, fue a encender el fuego de su hoguera, metiendo un poco de ramitas y tocones, vio como el fuego cobraba vida, no pudo evitarlo pero al ver las crepitantes llamas, creyó haber visto parte de sus recuerdos, uno en especial sobre aquella niña pelirroja a la que se llevo de esa casa moribunda, flaca y sin cuidados no tenia esperanza de vivir mas de unos días, fueron días duros pero se esforzó tanto para que ella los pasara al lado de un calor de madre, uno que le arrebataron al igual que a ella a muy temprana edad, la entendía en aquel entonces, entendía que no sobreviviera, no fue preparada como Anna para pelear por su vida, por lo que por lo menos le daría un par de días solemne.

Ella murió 1 semana después, fue a la única que no encadeno en su pared, a veces sentía envidia de sus presas, murieron y se fueron dejándola a ella sola, al menos ya no sufrían, a veces ella deseaba hacer lo mismo, porque siempre faltaba algo en su vida, algo que ni las matanzas llenaban, al menos ya no tanto como antes.

Con el fuego listo, giro su cabeza hacia la cocina, se levanto y decidió seguir con su tarea de cocina improvisada hasta que al llegar a la entrada noto cierto cuchillo clavado sobre la carne.

...

Silencio,  
solo silencio, y pasos tan ligeros como las plumas.  
Estaba detrás de ella,  
a centímetros de su piel, respirando detrás de su oído,  
inclinándose brevemente a su cuello, lo escucho inhalar lentamente,  
casi podía sentir su pecho subir lentamente, rozando su ropa pegada y sucia.

Ella sabia de quien era este cuchillo, lo que no sabia era porque lo había dejado ahí, en su mesa, a su alcance, aun así se sentía atraída a el, era como si la incitase a tomarlo, acercándose sin pensarlo realmente, acerco su mano al mango del cuchillo enorme, lo toco y casi al instante aparto su mano, sus ojos se ampliaron ligeramente al notar la atracción magnética de su alma al arma del otro asesino, es decir no esperaba ciertamente sentir nada pero esta vibración extraña que la incitaba a matar sin miramientos la hizo sentir poderosa y fuera de si misma, casi sintió que no podía controlarlo, si dejaba su mano un poco mas se perdería dentro de la sed de sangre como cuando se enfocaba en la caza y alcanzaba su punto máximo, era excitante.

En todos los aspectos...  
Ser capaz de blandir tal poder como si nada, ¿que tipo de fuerza descomunal posee este hombre misterioso?  
Nunca ningún hombre la hizo sentir así, y mucho menos pensar de esa manera hacia algún macho.  
Ella debería simplemente alejarlo, pelear con èl si fuese necesario y volver a su soledad continua, pero por alguna razón, esa idea ni siquiera parecía quedarse en su mente, no sentía amor, ni siquiera sabia que era eso, sonaba estúpido, pero ciertamente sentía atracción, humedad y deseo de fundirse en esa maldad y fuerza bruta detrás de su espalda, ver que tan mal podía terminar.

¿podía ser peor que esto?  
¿que estar sola para siempre?  
¿sin nada mas que servir o morir?  
¿que ganar o perder?

Ganar...  
¿Que tenia ella que ganar si se quedaba haciendo esto por la eternidad?

Perder...

¿Que puede perder, si hace años su madre la dejo atrás en el mundo?

Sitio sus manos sobre las de ella, guindolas de nuevo al cuchillo que estaba clavado en la carne, seguía un poco tensa, pero eso no seria problema, menos mal, ambos poseen un cuerpo grande y robusto pero no cabe duda, las manos de un hombre pueden hacer cosas que las de una hembra no igualarían, comenzaron a cortar la carne frente a ella, ejerciendo presión en ciertos puntos que la hicieron pegarse inconscientemente hacia atrás, deseando mas contacto, sintió los brazos masculinos alinearse con los suyos, en este punto estaba sosteniéndola mientras cortaban la carne, se sentía embriagada con su aroma, de la fría mascara tocando su mejilla, cuando menos lo pensó estaba amasando la carne frente a ella con desespero, casi parecía un gato afilando las uñas, el otro asesino enterró los dedos entre los suyos, sintiendo la sangre escurrir entre sus manos, dejo escapar el aire que ni siquiera sabia estaba conteniendo y giro su cabeza hacia èl.  
  
  
La vio, su mirada estaba levemente agachada, viéndola directamente a los labios, su mascara podía ocultar todo, pero no lo dilatadas que estaban las pupilas de La Forma, sin duda parecía estar pensando lo mismo que ella, al menos su cuerpo si lo hizo, tan tenso y presionando duro toda su espalda, a este paso la inclinaría boca abajo si no se enfrentaba a su destino. Él por otro lado se estaba conteniendo fuertemente de no tumbarla con brusquedad sobre la mesa, la atracción era inminente, al menos el deseo de domarla lo abrumaba, de verla en un charco de sangre mientras la poseía, suya o no eso la yo arreglaría, pero ahora necesitaba que ella le dejara hacerlo, forzarla solo haría que la entidad interviniese y eso era intolerable, no cuando parecían haberse entendido finalmente.

  
Se giro lentamente rozando tortuosamente ambas telas, se miraron fijamente y respiraron el aroma del otro unos instantes, inclinando la cabeza en confusión optaron por seguir su instinto animal y no las ordenes de nadie, mas que las de sus deseos lascivos, y si en un 2 por 3 Anna ya tenia sus piernas envueltas en la cintura el otro, siendo llevada a saber donde, termino en el suelo de la sala con la chimenea quemando los tocones a mitad de camino, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás abrió los ojos por el mareo, realmente debía estar haciendo calor en este momento, hasta que la vio.

  
La niña oscura estaba atada a su pared, viendo realmente asombrada la escena frente a ella, parecía haber visto a un fantasma porque casi podía ver lo pálida que se volvió su piel. Confundía por el repentino ataque de Ira al recordar lo que esta niña había hecho intento levantarse hasta que recordó estar debajo de alguien, devolvió la mirada a Michael, exigiendo una explicación, èl estaba mirándola con ambas manos apoyadas al costado de su rostro, ni siquiera noto cuando se habia acostado sobre ella, estaba aguantando su peso esperando que tomara una decisión.

Sonriendo brevemente,  
coloco ambas manos en su cara,  
revelando los labios de su mascara, le beso con ganas.

Claudette lamento no estar inconsciente porque esto iba a ser largo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que este sea el final... pero no lo creo.


End file.
